In general, a peripheral device is a computer device associated with a host computer (e.g., a personal computer or laptop computer) that does not form part of the essential host computer (e.g., is not a processor or memory). Certain peripheral devices, such as Internet or web cameras, wireless access points, cable modems, or printers, include user accessible management interfaces or graphical user interfaces (GUIs) that provide user access and control of the peripheral devices. For example, by activating the GUI associated with a peripheral device, a user can perform routine configuration and troubleshooting tasks on the device.
In the case where the user's computer and the peripheral device communicate through a network, such as a local area network (LAN), the user typically retrieves information relating to the identity and location of the peripheral device before the user, using a computer, accesses the GUI associated with the device. Conventionally, peripheral devices are configured with an Internet protocol (IP) address and a media access control address (MAC) address used to identify the peripheral device as a node on a network. In such a case, the user typically first retrieves the IP address associated with the peripheral device of interest and utilizes the IP address to rendezvous with the GUI. Conventional peripheral devices provide various methods or mechanisms by which the user retrieves the IP address of the peripheral device in order to access the associated GUI.
In one method, during peripheral device installation (e.g., Web camera installation within the user's domicile), the user physically labels the peripheral device with the host name or IP address assigned to the device. Such labeling can be in the form of an adhesive label having the IP address of the device or in the form of a written notation directly on the peripheral device itself. When the user needs to access the GUI associated with a particular peripheral device, the user locates and physically accesses the peripheral device to retrieve the IP address written on the device. Alternatively, the user records the IP address of the peripheral device into a notebook for future reference. When the user needs to access the GUI associated with the peripheral device, the user retrieves the IP address or a particular peripheral device from the notebook. In either case, the user then inputs the retrieved IP address into a web browser and accesses the web GUI associated with the peripheral device.
In certain peripheral devices, after accessing the GUI for the device, the user triggers an indicator on the device, using the GUI, to confirm the geographic location of the peripheral device. For example, the Aironet Base Station (Cisco, San Jose, Calif.), is a connection point, for a wireless network, between wireless devices and a wired network. The Base Station is configured with a “flash light” function that, when triggered, flashes a light or LED on and off. To access the “flash light” function, the user utilizes the Base Station's MAC address to access the GUI associated with the Base Station. The user then activates the “flash light” function through the GUI, thereby causing the light on the Base Station to flash. Such flashing allows the user to physically locate the Base Station in the network and, in the case where the network includes more than one Base Station, the flashing allows a user to confirm access to the GUI of a particular Base Station.
Other conventional peripheral devices provide user access the GUI associated with the device by broadcasting the MAC address and IP address of the device to the user. For example, prior to installation of the device, the user configures his computer with operating instructions (e.g., software program) that controls the operation of the device. After connecting the peripheral device to the computer, the user engages the power of the device (e.g., power cycles the device). The device, in turn, broadcast its IP address and MAC address for a particular period of time. The user's computer, configured with and using peripheral device operating instructions, receives the broadcast IP address and MAC address from the peripheral device. The user then enters the received IP address in a Web browser to access the GUI for the device. A peripheral device that operates in a similar manner is the Panasonic Network Camera, Model KX-HCM270 (Panasonic Consumer Electronics Company, Secaucus, N.J.).